The Quest For Starbuck
by Gage39
Summary: After 'The Return of Starbuck'.  Boomer decides to go and search for Starbuck and winds up not only finding him but another old friend as well...


The Quest For Starbuck

A/N: I just watched the episode "The Return of Starbuck" on Galactica 1980. My opinion? The ending totally sucked. The story itself was good but the ending was terrible! So I sort of wrote my own slightly AU ending.

Thirty yahrens. It had been thirty yahrens since he last saw his good friend Starbuck. Colonel Boomer scowled into his glass then took another drink. sometimes if he sat very still and if it was very quiet in the Common Area then he could hear a familiar voice saying, "Aw, come on, Boomer. Just one more game with me then we'll call it quits."

Then he would hear his own voice replying, "You know, Starbuck, I don't think you'll ever call it quits; at least not until after you've bankrupted the entire fleet! Even then you might not be satisfied."

Another laugh and, "You're probably right about that. So what do you say to another game?"

Abruptly Boomer shook his head._ Come on, Boomer, _he chided himself, _get your head out of the stars and forget about the past. Think about today instead; 'cuz today's all that matters._ He groaned and banged his head on the table in front of him. He could've sworn that he had heard Starbuck's voice in his head. _Of course that would be like Starbuck, getting inside my head. The man always did know what I was going to say or do before I even did it._

He groaned again and decided that he should leave the room before his mind started dredging up more memories of him, Starbuck, and Apollo. Before he had a chance to get up however the doors swished open and Dr. Zee came in. all around the room conversations died and heads swiveled in his direction. This was the first time that Dr. Zee had consented to join other people on the ship, other than the occasional dinner with Adama, and actually spend time with them. Boomer felt his stomach drop as the younger man headed towards him, the look on his face awfully reminiscent of another man with bright blue eyes and an engaging smile. He had a bad feeling about this already.

"Colonel Boomer, I wish to speak to you," Dr. Zee informed him.

"Yeah, I bet you did," Boomer muttered as he drained the last sip in his drink and signaled for another one.

Dr. Zee looked confused and said, "I wish to inquire after Lieutenant Starbuck. Commander Adama suggested I ask you as you used to be best friends."

Boomer forced himself to smile civilly at the man and resisted the urge to tell him that Starbuck was none of his business but unfortunately he couldn't. Not after that long talk he and Commander Adama had had about Dr. Zee's parentage.

"Apollo was Starbuck's best friend," he corrected. "I was just along for the ride."

If anything Dr. Zee looked even more confused so Boomer gestured for him to sit down and the doctor complied.

"I guess it began at the Academy," he said.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Dr. Zee rose and thanked Boomer for telling him about his father then left.<p>

Boomer watched him go then sighed heavily. He suddenly felt old. Very old. He got up and returned to his quarters for some much needed sleep.

That night Boomer slept fitfully. He dreamed of comrades long gone, he dreamed of a dark-haired Captain and a blonde Lieutenant. He dreamed of three friends separated by time and space. He dreamed of a heroic soldier stranded on a planet and left behind.

He awake gasping. He was not surprised to discover that he was covered in sweat. That was it, he resolved. He was going to find Starbuck even if it took the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Boomer had met with no resistance when he left. Adama had been saddened to see him go but understood, telling Boomer to be careful and good luck.<p>

He flew the Viper towards the region of space where he had last seen his friend. He had memorized the quadrant and everything about it that fateful day. He had spent much of his free time afterwards pouring over charts and plotting the fastest course to get there. After a couple of yahrens he had eventually given up and, like the others, presumed that Starbuck had met his fate. But Dr. Zee's dream had given him hope, a hope he thought lost long ago.

He was so preoccupied he almost didn't notice the bright ship until he was almost on top of it. His eyes widened as he recognized the Ship of Lights. Knowing what would happen he relaxed as his ship was pulled in and everything disappeared in a haze of white.

He woke up lying on a white table in a white room. He glanced down at himself and saw that his uniform was pure white as well. His eyes widened when he spotted two familiar figures at the opposite end of the room, arguing.

"Starbuck? Apollo?" he called hesitantly.

They turned and he could see that it was them. It was Starbuck and Apollo.

"Boomer!" Starbuck said excitedly as he stuck a fumerello between his teeth. "It's good to see you again."  
>"It's good to see you too," Boomer said as the three friends hugged. "Am I dead now?" he asked worriedly as he pulled back.<p>

Starbuck and Apollo exchanged glances then looked at him and nodded. "I'm afraid so, Boomer," Apollo said apologetically.

"Well at least I found you," Boomer laughed.

"Come on," Starbuck grabbed him by the hand and started dragging him down a hallway. "I want to show you this ship. Did you know they have the best card games here?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Boomer rolled his eyes then succumbed to the inevitable and followed his friends down the hallway and on towards a new adventure.

A/N: To all those who want me to continue with my Transformers stories, no I have not forgotten that I promised to write some new ones but first I wanted to finish this story. It's been saved on my computer partially-finished for over a year and I just got around to finishing it.

Please read and review.


End file.
